Operation: Shadow Liger 0014
by Rev Raptor MK II
Summary: AU. Gang wars. Violance. The usual. Van, Moonbay, Rudolf and Fiona are in the top gang the Gate Lords. Reese, Raven, Irvine, and Hiltz are in the low ranking Shadows. Slowly, the are destroying the Elemia Desert clan with a new weapon they have been given
1. Default Chapter

**RRMKII**: ::Swings from light pole:: Weeeeee! CB! This is fun!

**CB**: -_-. Why did you have to give the child sugar?

**DW**: ::Evil grin:: Her puppy eyes are the worst.

**RRMKII**: I am not a child! ::Swings from lamppost to lamppost like a monkey:: What this fic about again?

**DW and CB**: ::Sweatdrop:: *-_- You're the authoress. 

**RRMKII**: What's this story 'bout? ::Puppy eyes::

**CB**: ::Looks away:: Not the puppy eyes!

**DW**: *-_-. Can't…help…myself…

**RRMKII**: ::Cackles like a witch and bumps head on post::

**CB**: Gah! ::Runs away holding hands to his eyes::

**DW**: ::Eyes twitch:: RRMKII was playing with her Liger Zero Ultimate X one day and came up with a new version of the Liger. Since then she's been wanting to write a story about it. 

**RRMKII**: ::Walks up calm as anything:: Basically it's an AU where Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Rudolf are in a gang called the Gate Lords and Raven, Irvine, Hiltz and Reese are in another called the Shadows. The whole of the Elemia Desert Clan is in an uproar due to the unusual amount of casualties being produced by the two warring gangs.

**CB**: When did the sugar wear off?

**RRMKII**: ::Eye twitch:: It…hasn't…

**CB and DW**: *-_-…AH!!!!!

_*-_*-_*-_

Moonbay padded through the dismal streets of the Elemia bazaar. Wondrous items such as gold pendants, gems with the power to ward off even the strongest of spirits, intricate designs of rugs and lots of food were on display in the market area. Smells wafted from every corner of the unique bazaar as Moonbay stopped to buy some steamed dumplings to take back to her friends. 

The afternoon bell tolled the moment she climbed to the upper streets of the market area. Golden sunrays reflected of the silver armband she wore on her upper arm. Everyone in the Gate Lords wore them. 

The Shadows wore deep gray sashes around their waists. Their breeches were of the purest black while their tailored tunics were a contrasting white. Oh, how the Gate Lords detested them. The Shadows never knew when to quit. They insisted on picking fights with the much tougher gang and invading their territory. They got licked every time. Moonbay smiled to herself remembering the time she pummeled the _tessku _of the Shadows, Hiltz. 

The upper streets were crowded with more than just people hanging out their laundry, which was unusual. Clothes of all sorts mingled here. Some looked like they might be from the Guylos Empire up north, while others could have been mistaken for the New Helic citizens out east. Then it hit her. The Zoids Festival was coming up in a week or so. Many people came to see it.

The Zoids Festival was seven days of giving thanks to Elemia, and the Zoids who served their masters well. It also held a Zoids show. People from all corners of the Elemia Desert came to show off their Zoids. First prize was an all expenses paid trip out to the Helic Republic. The winner of the show for the past three years has been Regent Prozan and his Red Horn. 

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Moonbay didn't realize she had bumped into someone and knocked them over. That someone was now getting to their feet and brushing themselves off before facing her.

'Watch where your going _Gate Lord_.' She spat. Her burgundy cloak was tattered and worn, but still clean. Maroon breeches covered her muscular legs while black leather boots hid her feet from view. All was covered in dust.

'Listen, _eshe, _no one disrespects a Gate Lord on their own turf. Back away now and I might change my mind.' In truth, Moonbay was in a good mood and didn't want to fight, but if this _eshe_, was going to not pay her respects, then she was going to have to be taught some manners. 

'I'll very well do what I please,' a sharp gust of wind blew the hood back, revealing a mass of pale green hair. The young girls features were weather worn, but her eyes were two blue pits of ice. A faint scar ran from her forehead, around her right eye, and ended at her nose. Moonbay hadn't been able to get a good look at the other side before the hood was yanked back up and the girl stalked off. The Gate Lord's mood was ruined.

_*-_*-_*-_

            Zeke greeted Moonbay when she returned home. The exuberant organoid was a bit overenthusiastic in his greeting. Moonbay was knocked down and her purse of bronze _paaze _was knocked out of her hand-made leather belt. Van chuckled from the doorway of the den.

            'Zeke, get off poor Moonbay-chan.' The silver organoid made a noise of exasperation in the back of his metallic throat, but obeyed. Fiona came over and collected the small coins Moonbay had managed to pickpocket. 

            The brunette couldn't help but giggle a bit at the organoid's antics. 'It's Okay, Zeke-kun. Van only shrugged and grabbed the dumplings Moonbay held out, 

            The Gate Lord's den contained three rooms. One was the main room where they conducted their business. A small fire pit and kettle stood in one corner; above it, a hole gave the smoke leeway to get out. Several other cooking and eating utensils hung on the wall next to the pile of rages that served as Zeke's bed. The room to the immediate left was the boy's bedroom. There were only two (Van and young Rudolf) at the moment, but the Gate Lords had more than enough hoodlums to fill the room. The adjacent room from there was the boy's latrine. The same went for the girl's side of the room. 

            'What took you Moonbay?' Rudolf asked. He was the youngest and shortest of the gang. At sixteen, he was only five foot even. He had been orphaned at eleven and suffered from amnesia at fourteen. Moonbay sighed.

            'Some _eshe_ bumped into me over the market square. She showed no respect toward a Gate Lord so I threatened her. She ran off after her hood blew back though.' She recounted everything she had seen with the young girl. Everyone else shrugged it off even though she had a distinct feeling of déjà vu. 

_*-_*-_*-_

            Irvine was shaken roughly awake by the Shadows _tessku, _Hiltz. Scowling eyes opened and glared daggers at the unfazed leader. 

            'Get up. The _fyr_ would like to speak with us.'

            Reese and Raven were already waiting by the time Irvin had tied his sash around his thin waist. "This had better be good." He thought. The _fyr _lived not too far from the bazaar. The Shadows used the extra time they had to make a quick sweep of their territory. 

            Raven just started attacking a young _eshe_ girl, before being ushered away by Hiltz. They only stopped once after that, for Irvine to buy himself some papaya, before they moved on. 

            Guards stood at the entry to the flat roofed home. When Hiltz showed them the gold band the _fyr _had given him, they let the Shadows pass. Following some muted servants, the four were lead past gardens adorned with the finest trees money has to offer, beautiful roses and violets were in bloom. Their sweet scent filled the somewhat musty halls and made breathing easier. Torches flickered every now and then while dust particles danced in their scare light. 

            The _fyr's _chambers were better smelling than the halls outside. The fragrance of frankincense floated through the air into the young gangs noses. Upon arrival, the four immediately dropped to one knee, hand across their heart; a symbol of obedience and loyalty, not to mention respect. The kneeled there until a voice danced across the room.

            'You may rise and come forward.'

            They did so quickly. No one wanted to end up like the poor souls before them. Burnt alive in stone chambers somewhere below. Hiltz stood slightly in front of his pack, showing he was their _tessku_. 

            'My lady,' Hiltz began, bowing. She raised her hand to silence him. 

            'My faithful Shadows. You have served me well the past few weeks, bringing in more gold than your worth.' She paused to let these words sink in. 'In doing so, you have earned yourself a, gift, if you will.' Beckoning to the mute beside her, she called to Raven. A sleek black organoid was pulled to his line of vision. 'All yours.' Reese and Hiltz were each presented with a blue and red organoid. Irvine received nothing. 

            The three new owners of the organoids stepped back and haughtily bowed. Only the brunette Irvine remained standing. 

            'Ah Irvine. Don't think I've forgotten you. Yes, I think I'm giving you the most valuable gift of all.' Irvine's knees shook with anticipation. Maybe he was getting more gold! Some new knives would be nice as well. Reese looked at him with a bi of a smirk. 

            'Haiku!' A half gloved hand seated itself on the _fyr's_ chair. A leg, torso, and head appeared out of the shadows behind Alice Linette. The lady looked at Irvine's reaction over the thin rim of her glasses. 'Irvine, meet your new partner. Go on, Haiku. I don't think he bites.'

            The person called Haiku muttered something that sounded astoundingly like "I do," before coming to stand in front of the Shadows member. She was approximately and inch shorter than Irvine himself, and wore a tattered burgundy cloak, maroon breeches, and thin leather boots. Her hair was a pale green and a scar massed the right side of her face. 

            'Haiku is from the Guylos Empire. She escaped the law there and came to the Elemia Desert. I have asked her to become part of the Shadows and she has so readily agreed.' 

            The aforementioned person turned and bowed, long ponytail doing everything but whipping Irvine in the face. 'I'll charged Hiltz and Irvine with her well being. You are dismissed.'

            Now, five Shadows arose from the ground and were hastily escorted from the house. Once out into the glaring sun of the desert Irvine spoke. 

            'You three get organoids but I get a partner? Has the _fyr _gone mad?' Haiku scowled and held up a knife.

            'Watch yourself. I may be a _eshe, _but I'm as ruthless as the lady you just escaped. I've seen more death in a year then you will ever dream of seeing in your lifetime. You'll do well not to cross words with me.' She gave Irvine his knife back. He took it, mouth agape. 

            'What's say we go terrorize the Gate Lords with our new member?' Reese suggested with a smirk. 

            'Yes, let's.'

_*-_*-_*-_

**RRMKII**: Well?? How was that for a first chapter? 

**CB**: Do we have to answer that question?

**RRMKII**: *-_- No but the readers do.

**DW**: You really think they will?

**RRMKII**: ::Pulls knife:: Do the disclaimer DW before I slash your Liger Zero doll.

**DW**: Eep! RRMKII does not own Zoids Chaotic Century. She merely uses it to her own twisted thoughts. She does however own the knife Haiku was holding, and Haiku herself. She also owns the really…bad…plot…

**CB**: You better run…

**RRMKII**: Where you going DW? I only want to play!

**DW**: ::Running away:: Keep her baaaackk!

_Tessku—_Gang leader, whether boy or girl

_Fyr—_The so called "sponsor" pf the gang. Usually used for females

_Eshe_--Foreigner

_Paaze—_The lowest amount of coin in the Elemia Desert


	2. Let The Intro Begin! Your Cue, Haiku!

**RRMKII**: Wow! That chapter was long!

**CB**: NSS. Who do you think wrote it?

**DW**: I did!

**RRMKII**: I don't care! DW! Gimme back my sugar!

**CB**: ::Grabs sugar out of DW's hands:: No! Stay away!

**RRMKII**: ::Pouts:: Yeah anyway, I drew some fan art to this and I'm looking for a website to put it up on. If you have a website and want to sponsor the art, e-mail me at RevRaptorMKII@netscape.net

**CB**: ::Slinks away while RRMKII is talking:: 

**DW**: We'll just go now…::Slinks away too::

**RRMKII**: Oh no you don't! You're going to give me sugar, or give me death!

**CB and DW**: ::Look at knives::

**RRMKII**: Or…you…can…just…start …the chapter…

**DW**: I think CB and I would have more fun, killing you!

**RRMKII**: No! You can't do this! I am the supreme authoress of the house! Whatever I type…goes…::Evil look::

**CB**: ::Gulp:: Uh-oh…

**RRMKII**: ::Furiously typing:: 

::CB and DW get caught in a tangle of thorny vines::

**DW**: ::Drops sugar:: Let us go!

**RRMKII**: Why?

**CB**: Because the chapter won't get done without us!

**RRMKII**: Damn

_*-_*-_*-_

The Shadows and their newest member gathered back at the den, near the Valley of the Rarehurts. Before they challenged the Gate Lords, they were going to need some things. 

            With Alice Linette as their _fyr_, the lair of the Shadows was lavishly decorated. Various weapons hung in every corner of the first room. The latrine was in a separate room altogether, as was the kitchen. Fresh silver glittered off the new pots and pans when the sun hit it through the east window. The girls room had four beds, each covered with imported silk sheets and coverlets. The boys had six beds with wool sheets and coverlets. In each room hung a tapestry depicting the new era of _shiiha_, with gold embroidered edges. 

            In the boy's room, finely sharpened daggers reflected the sunlight like a newly waxed mirror, short swords with gem-encrusted hilts shone just as brightly. Lances of all sorts were stowed away in one corner. And the guns. The many, well loved guns. By law, no one is allowed to carry around a gun without a license or permit. The Elemia Desert is no exception. 

            The girl's room held much more variety. Sure there were the usual swords and daggers, but this was where the blackjacks were stored, the knives and broadswords kept. Sunlight filtered through the open window facing the mountains. The Valley of the Rarehurts was the best place to conceal their secret weapons.

 Few in the Elemia Desert could afford such a weapon, unless they were lucky enough to find a wild one. These weapons were the infamous Zoids. Mechanical beasts of tremendous power roamed the outward desert of the central market. Some were already owned, other, more rare wild ones roamed the Rarehurts mountain range, trying to keep out of human contact. 

Hiltz, Reese, Raven and Irvine each owned one that they Lady Linette gave to them. Hiltz was given a rare red Gunsniper that held mysterious untapped power. Reese had a blue Double Sworder. Raven, held a Zaber Fang to his name. Irvine merely had one of the Imperial Command Wolves. 

Now that there was a fourth party member, they would need to find a Zoid fitted for her. Never mind the fact the knew nothing about this young woman or her skills. Hiltz was determined to find that out. 

Reese opened the wooden door, and Raven shoved the green-haired Haiku roughly inside to the green silk covered couch. Her pale green ponytail flapped wildly and her bangs flew every which way as she tried to regain her balance. She succeeded, but not before tripping on the red oriental rug and pulling it away from the door. 

'You,' Hiltz started. His eyes burned a cold black. They looked like little beetles trapped in a void of white. 'You are not welcome with the Shadows. You swagger in here expecting to be accepted. _Eshe's _are not common here, even in gangs. You are not wanted. Get out.'

Haiku's own brown eyes stared back into the depths of coal. '_Eshe _or not, it was by the lady's order I be accepted. You have no knowledge of my background yet you are prepared to shove me out the door at any time. Is that how you treat your comrades, _tsuka_?' Haiku's voice was venomous. 

Reese chose that moment to interrupt. 'Hiltz, I would suggest you calm your tone down a bit. This young lady looks ready to kill you at a moments notice. Why don't you take a seat and we hear how she came here?'

Hiltz obediently sat in an armchair overflowing with feathers while Raven and Irvine stuck their butts on the couch. Reese pulled over a footstool to listen to Haiku's tale.

_*-_*-_*-_

'I'm stuffed!' Van declared in a loud voice. He sat back on his heels patting his stomach. 

'Where it goes, I'll never know.' Moonbay commented lightly. Fiona giggled. Dinner was fish, glazed with herbs and spices bought fresh from the market square, a few stolen apples with some of Van's stash of papaya on top. The Gate Lord's _tessku _never let his feral grin falter while digging into the food, prepared by Rudolf.

Fiona beamed at her protégé. 'You're getting better at cooking Rudolf! You might be able to be a chef and earn us some money!' The young orphan smiled broadly and began to clean up the mess. Zeke yawned from his corner of the front room, but didn't move. 

Yelling drifted through the open window. There were sounds of a brawl going on outside, and indeed there was. Not two seconds after Van reached the door, someone was thrown into the Gate Lord's front room. He hit Rudolf, causing the hot water in the pot to splash all over the poor boy. 

Furious, Fiona hopped out the window pulling her switchblade out. The three hoodlums would pay for violating Gate Lord territory. Moonbay immediately began to attend to the one who had been thrown through the window. The Gate Lord's had a reputation for being tough and down right mean, but when someone was injured around them, enemy or no, they would help. 

The blonde Gate Lord managed to corner one of the attackers. The other two had fled in fear. 'What were you thinking, tossing that guy into Gate Lord territory?' she hissed. He cowered even more and began to make a dash to a back alley. She let him go.

_*-_*-_*-_

'I was born in the Guylos Empire. My mother died giving birth to me and my brother, so it was my father and two kids. We were moderately wealthy, but with my father being in the Imperial Army, it was mostly Jonah and I. We learned everything off the streets. Due to the war, not many children got to go to school. Back there, a gang called the Rose Thorns took us in and taught us everything we know.

'Then, the war hit the Empire. Like a giant tornado it struck. My brother and I were ripped apart, each promising to meet again. The last I heard of him, he was somewhere in the Elemia Desert.' Haiku paused and scratched her arm.

Hiltz growled. 'That doesn't explain how you came into the Lady Alice's company.'

'No shit, I haven't gotten to it yet. I lost my father in an explosion of Zoids. His Storm Sworder, Heni, flew me here. I was nearly unconscious from the mach 5 speed we were flying at. The next thing I knew, I was in the Lady Linette's house, all bandaged up.'

It was Raven's turn to be skeptical. 'You want us to believe that you came to her by accident?'

'Is there a reason you shouldn't?'

Raven had not smart answer to that so he kept his mouth shut. Haiku shook her head before continuing:

'Lady Linette nursed me back to health personally, and in return, I was to ally myself with her. I had no other choice, I was in no state to fight back as I had been taught. When I was fully recovered, she gave me a Zoid that hadn't been tested for stability. I was to test it, and if I survived, it would become mine.'

Painful memories were dug up. They were relatively fresh, only a month ago. 'I came out of that one nearly dead. But since I survived, I got to keep the tempremental Zoid.'

'Are you going to tell us what it is?' Irvine asked. Listening to all this made his stomach churn. This girl who could only be sixteen had been through more death than he had ever been through and she earned a Zoid from the _fyr_. He was a bit respectful, and a bit jealous. 

'The Shadow Liger 0014.'

_*-_*-_*-_

**RRMKII**: Ok, kinda crappy but yeah. I had to explain about Haiku's past. 

_CB_: When's the fighting going to come on?!

**DW**: O_o…since when do you have violent issues?

**CB**: ::Snaps out of trance:: Huh? What?

**RRMKII**: Riight…someone do the disclaimer. You two are givin' me a headache 

**CB**: RRMKII doesn't own Zoids. She does own Haiku, the awf—I mean awesome plot, and the Shadow Liger 0014. She would like you to review and any flames will be used to cook smores and others used to burn Prozan at the stake. 

**DW**: O_o…once again you manage to surprise me…

**RRMKII**: @_@…I'm going to bed now…maybe Haiku will become real and kill me…

Tessku—Gang leader, whether boy or girl

_Fyr_—The so called "sponsor" of the gang. Usually used for females

_Eshe_—Foreigner

_Paaze_—The lowest amount of coin in the Elemia Desert

_Tsuka_—Nasty word reserved for a gang leader


End file.
